Currently, there are mainly two types of visual media shot by using a mobile device such as a smartphone: a static picture and a video. With development of a Rich Capture (rich capture) technology of mobile devices, more new visual media forms have emerged, and most typical new visual media is, for example, a Living Image (living image). For the Living Image, a video clip is shot in real time before a static picture is captured. The video clip is combined with the static picture to form one Living Image.
In most cases, a respective shooting mode needs to be set for shooting different forms of video media such as a picture and a video. A currently commonly used mobile device in a picture shooting mode may shoot a picture after a shooting button is pressed, but cannot shoot a video. If a video needs to be shot, the mobile device needs to enter a video shooting mode, and then a video, especially a shorter video, can be shot after the shooting button is pressed. A full name of the shorter video is Shorter Video in English. In most cases, a video shot by a user by using a mobile device is a shorter video.
In addition to the picture shooting mode and the video shooting mode, a new shooting mode needs to be added to a mobile device supporting the Living Image. In other words, in the prior art, new visual media such as the Living Image can be shot only after a video shooting mode is switched on a shooting screen of the mobile device. However, an operation of switching between multiple shooting modes is relatively tedious, and for a user, interaction is inconvenient.